


Brought Low by the Common Cold

by majesticduxk



Series: tumblr ficlets [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL the comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sick!Dean, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: Dean is sick. Victor is happy to look after him





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my duck loves on people who read her blog. chrisatplay ) said: I have a horrible cold and can’t sleep because I’m so stuffed in my sinuses. I’d love a drabble, pick a ship of your choice.
> 
> I hope you feel better soon, chrisatplay!

“I’m dying.”

Victor rolled his eyes. Dean was so dramatic when he was sick. But as he took stock of his lover, well, he really did look unwell. His eyes were puffy, his face red, and his nose dripping. 

“Not dying,” Victor couldn’t help correcting as he pulled a snuffling Dean into his arms, “but I can tell you don’t feel well. Anything I can do.”

Dean burrowed against Victor’s chest, surreptitiously wiping his nose on Victor’s shirt. Equal parts grossed out and amused, Victor just made a face and let it pass, waiting for Dean’s response. 

“Maybe… maybe soup? My throat hurts,” he added plaintively. 

“Now that I can do.” 

Gently maneuvering Dean back into bed, Victor pulled up the covers, before kissing his forehead. 

“Back in a moment, gorgeous.”

“Not gorgeous,” came the muttered reply. 

“Sure you are,” Victor called back. “You’re my red faced, snot nosed, whiny, gorgeous boyfriend.”

Victor prepared soup as the muttered complaints filtered from the bedroom. 

~o~

Everything always took longer than you expected. Victor eyed the clock. Still another 15 minutes. He could wait in here… but no. Quickly preparing a drink, he made his way back to the bedroom. His poor boyfriend had stopped complaining, but was breathing worse than ever. 

“Vic, I’m dying.”

“Still not dying,” Victor corrected him, before proffering the steaming cup. “But I can see you feel terrible. Here, I made you some honey and lemon.”

Dean stared at the cup, then turned accusing eyes on Victor. “I hate honey and lemon. It’s gross.”

“I know. But just try some. It’ll make your throat feel better.”

“I don’t liiiiiike it.” Dean complained, fresh tears springing up. But he took it, and sipped, mouth moving in exaggerated disgust after each mouthful. When he’d finished half, before setting it aside. 

“My throat does feel better,” he reluctantly admitted.

Victor grinned, before snuggling down beside him.

“I don’t only give you stuff because you hate it. I want you to get better too!”

Dean sighed softly, closing his eyes. “I know. Love you, Vic.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
